Friends With Benefits
by WhoIsCanada
Summary: Trunks is tired of Goten standing him up and Marron is stuck on a past relationship. What happens when the two of them try to help each other out? Will their friendship become something more?
1. Missing You

Ok so I know that no one cares about DBZ anymore, but I really wanted to write this after watching the episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S where Monica and Chandler hook up. And as much as I love TrunksxGoten, TrunksxMarron needs more love. Please excuse my poor writing skills, I haven't written fan fiction in a million years. I hope you enjoy regardless!~

FYI the ages are:

Trunks: 32

Marron: 27

Bra: 21

Bulma: 65

Goten: 31

* * *

Marron was driving home from work on a dark, rainy afternoon. Or rather she had been sitting in traffic for about 20 minutes, while the sounds of car horns blasting rang through her head like the sounds of pesky mosquitoes. She wish she could just bat those mosquitoes away as every time she heard another one she grew more and more irritated. Her large brown eyes fixated on the large blue BMW in front of her, preparing her self to step on the gas the moment that car moved an inch. When it was clear though that they would't be moving anytime soon she gave up and decided to turn on the radio to ease her tension. The song "Missing You" by John Waite quietly filled her ears in alongside the horns.

_ A depressing song for a depressing day._ she thought as she heaved a sigh and stared out the window. Images of her ex-boyfriend crept into her mind. _I wonder what he's doing right now, maybe he's stuck in traffic, too, thinking about me and listening to this very song._ Suddenly, her phone buzzed in the upholder next to her and startled her back to reality. A shred of hope glowed in her that it was the person who she was thinking about, texting her to tell her that he was missing her.

Instead, it was a text from her friend, Bra Briefs. It read 'When u get out of work, wanna go get coffees? :-)'. Marron hung her head and let out a sigh of disappointment, but she smiled because at least she knew her best friend would always cheer her up when she was feeling down.  
'Of course, I'll meet u at starbucks in 15 mins. 3' She replied. A loud honk came from behind her car and Marron looked up to find the light had turned green.

~At Capsule Corp~

"Where's Bra?"

"She's out with Marron, why?", replied the scientist, Bulma Briefs, who was too preoccupied with drawing out her next invention to look at her son when she answered him. The son, Trunks, was grasping his cellphone in one hand and a large plate of food in the other.

"Honestly, I'm just bored, I have this whole week off from work and I don't know what to do with myself. Goten hasn't been answering the phone all day. And I don't have many other friends, at least ones I like anyway." Trunks scoffed as stood behind his mother, looking over her shoulder at her blueprints.

"Why don't you go train with your father? I think he's in the gravity room."

"I have nothing to train for," he said, placing his plate of food down on the table. "I'll just hang out with you here for a bit. Whatcha working on?"

"A new design for the next motorcycle model. It's still very much a work in progess though." Bulma smiled proudly at her work.

"Cool, mom. But I think it needs a seat?"

"Did I forget that? Oops! Guess I'm getting forgetful in my old age." The greying scientist sheepishly laughed.

Trunks chuckled, then looked down at his phone and saw that Goten had tried to call him back. He excused himself from to the living room and proceeded to get back to his friend. On the 5th ring Goten picked up.

"Hey!" Goten cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, man." Trunks replied, happy that he finally had someone to talk to who wasn't his parents.

"Listen, dude, I know you wanted to hang out tonight, but, uh, Valese really, really wanted to go catch a movie and, well, I-"

"Say no more, I got you, we can hang out next weekend."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go be with your girl."

"You're the man, Trunks! See ya next weekend, buddy!"

"See ya..." Trunks said and hung up. He placed on hand on his hip and the other he used to pull his lavender hair out of his face. He let out a huge sigh and looked out the window to see all the rain. This isn't the first time Goten has stood him up to go be with his girlfriend. And being the CEO of a major company, Trunks didn't get much time off. It used to never bother him but the more it happens the more frustrated he gets. He was lonely.

And finally, as if an answer to his prayer, his younger sister had come home. At the very least, they could watch a movie together or play a board game.

"I'm back!" Bra shouted from the entry way of their enormous house. "And Marron's here, too!"

_ Oh great..._ thought Trunks. _Bra won't want to hang out with me if Marron's here._ Marron was a long time family friend of the Briefs', being the daughter of Bulma's friend Krillin. She used to play with Trunks and Goten a lot when they were all kids, but as she grew up she gravitated more towards Bra. Trunks used to pick on her, because she was so small; Goten would go along with it but for the most part he was much nicer to her than Trunks was. He greeted them, "Welcome back and hey, haven't seen you in a while, Mar."

"Hi Trunks, how're you?" Marron asked as Bra was busy shaking the rain off her Chanel umbrella.

"I'm alright, big time CEO, you know? Making the big money. You?"

Marron gave out a small laugh and smiled brightly. "As though you need anymore money. I'm still working at the magazine, I'm writing food reviews, now."

"Nice, nice." Trunks nodded, smiling back at the petite woman. "Here, I'll take your coat for you." Marron turned around and allowed the man to remove her coat. She felt his warm fingers accidentally brush against the side of her neck briefly. It felt nice to be in warmth after being out in the cold rain.

"Thank you..."

"Alright, come on Mar, let's go to my room." Bra beckoned.

"See you around, Trunks." Marron waved. Bra grabbed a few beers from the fridge and a bag of chips and the two disappear upstairs. Trunks continued to stand in the hallway, holding her coat.

_ She certainly grew up. But she's still the same old, cheerful Marron she always was. Even on a depressing day like this. _The man thought and hung up her coat.


	2. The Playdate

Alright, this is a much longer chapter, but it's about to get sexy (sort of).

* * *

_Maybe this was a bad idea_, Trunks thought to himself, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you a little old to be scheduling playdates, boy?" Vegeta, who was sitting across from his son reading the paper, snarled. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather me be sitting around in my underwear all day, drinking _your_ beer?"

"I'd rather you be training, you're getting soft."

The lavender haired man ignored his Saiyan father. But he did bring up a good point. Ever since Trunks inherited Capsule Corp from his grandfather, he hasn't had anytime to do anything fun, like train or go out with friends or even date. And now that he's been given a break, it's as though he's lost all ability to have a good time. Which is why he's decided to invite over Marron and Goten for a playda- er - get together, for old times' sake. But he instantly started to regret it when he realized he had nothing planned to keep them entertained. He was also worried Goten might bale on him again. Which was his main reason for inviting Marron, because if Goten did bale, at least he would have someone.

He recalled the previous night when Marron came over to hang out with Bra. They sang karaoke, really badly, and so loudly Trunks could hear it from his room. They were clearly drunk. He heard Marron singing that song "Missing You" and he heard her start to cry mid-song. He didn't know why she was crying, but that may have been part of the reason he asked her to come over again. He felt bad for her and part of him was curious to find out why she broke down, as she was usually so happy and level-headed.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Trunks snapped back to reality. "I'll get it." He hollered, rushing towards the grand entrance of his home. Before he opened it, he made sure to relax himself. Then he swung open the giant door and there in front of him was Marron. She was no longer wearing her formal work attire and instead was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a ponytail and she hadn't a stitch of make-up on her face. He had to admit, despite not being particularly well-dressed, she had become very pretty. She was still much shorter than him, but he wasn't very tall himself. He flashed her a dazzling smile, one that he put on when hosting an event, and held the door open for her. "Good afternoon, milady, care to join me inside my humble abode?"

"Why thank you, kind sir. I would very much so." Marron played along, snickering. She stepped inside and Trunks led her into the kitchen to get snacks. Marron greeted Vegeta as her host rummaged through the fridge. "Hi, Mr. Briefs, I didn't see you yesterday. Were you training?"

"Of course I was." Vegeta scowled. "I'm assuming your parents still haven't been training you, have they?"

"Nope. And that's ok, I have no reason to learn how to fight."

"Ugh, your just like my daughter."

Marron did a light chuckle, then turned to Trunks, who's arms were full of junk food. "So what do you have planned today? Is Goten here yet?"

"Well, no he's not here yet, but I wanted to just relax in my room, maybe watch a couple movies, play some games, eat a lot of food."

"Ooooo, sounds like fun." The blonde laughed sarcastically.

"Tell me when you come up with something better." Trunks scoffed, then led her to his bedroom upstairs. It was far away from Bra's room, what with Capsule Corp being large enough that each family member basically has their own hallway.

As they entered the room, Trunks got a phone call and stayed in the hallway. Marron entered anyway and sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front of Trunk's giant flat screen. The bedspread was very neat so she didn't want to ruin it by sitting on it. His room was usually messy but she guessed that he asked the maid to clean it before he had company over. After a few minutes, Trunks returned with an irritated look on his face.

"Who was that?" Marron inquired.

"Goten." Trunks sighed. "He said he probably can't make it, at least not for a couple hours. He's going shopping with his girlfriend."

"Hmm. Sounds like someones a little whipped."

"Heh, you can say that again." Trunks laughed, visibly feeling uplifted. "Now, let's pick a movie to watch, shall we?" He went into his enormous closet and pulled out a box of DVDs. Marron reached into the box and pulled one out. It read '_Phantom of The Opera"_.

"How about this one? I love this musical, it's beautiful and Gerard Butler is dreamy." The petite blonde gushed as she held the case up for Trunks to read.

"Uh-uh, no boring romance. That's probably one of my mom's movies, anyway." The Saiyan made a disgusted face like a child would and continued digging through the box.

"Alright, then you pick one."

"I'm looking, I'm looking." He said, lavender stands falling in front of his searching eyes. "Aha, how about '_Battle Royale'_?

"I hope you're joking."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're about as violent as a cocker-spaniel." Trunks chuckled as he continued looking. "How about '_Pirates of The Caribbean'_? It has action and romance and even a little humor, I know we both like that."

"Sounds good." Marron smiled agreeingly.

Trunks popped it in the DVD player and the two sat next to each other on the floor, leaned up against the bed. They ended up chatting over the entire movie and by the time it was over they were too deep in conversation to notice.

"And then my mom had to literally put butter around my dad's neck so she could slide him out of the fence without breaking anything else." Trunks was nearly in tears, laughing up a storm while recalling his father's stupid antics. Marron was stifling her laughter, for fear that Vegeta might hear them telling embarrassing stories about him, although she wasn't doing a very good job. Trunks started to relax and wiped his eye. "So, um, not to change the subject or anything but uh, what was up yesterday? I mean I didn't mean to be creeping but you sounded pretty upset when you were singing your karaoke."

"Oh god, you could hear that?" Marron heated in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you guys were really loud. Nice song choice though."

"Oh boy, well. It's a long story."

"We've got all the time in the world."

Marron blushed and began nervously playing with her hair. "Well, remember that guy I used to date? Marshall?"

"Oh yeah, the guy with the curly black hair who was more awkward than Gohan?"

"Uh...yeah. Well he and I broke up and it wasn't very amicable." Marron looked away. "It was a long time ago, almost 2 years now. He um, he called me one day and told me he wasn't feeling it anymore. That he just didn't feel that connection and he wanted to break up. I was crushed but of course I said 'ok' because I wouldn't want to trap him in a relationship he wasn't happy in. So...yeah...I guess the weather was making me really emotional yesterday and I started thinking about him."

"Did you love him?" Trunks asked softly, feeling a dull ache in his chest when he saw her pained expression.

"...I did. I honestly thought I would be with him the rest of my life. I mean, we had so much fun together, always going on dates, my parents loved him, his parents loved me. He was my first real kiss and we lost our virginity to each other." Marron looked up at the ceiling now, furrow-browed and with tears forming in her eyes as though she were about to go on a long angry rant. But she didn't. Instead she allowed her lavender-haired friend to gently put a comforting arm around her thin shoulders.

"Yeah, I've been feeling pretty betrayed, too. Not in the same way but I keep being annoyed that Goten is always with his girlfriend. I mean it wouldn't bother me as much if I had a girlfriend, too. But I don't and I haven't in a really long time."

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Probably. He's obviously having more sex than I am!" Trunks let out a loud laugh.

"Me too, it's been 2 years! I'm dying!" Marron said, now laughing along. Suddenly Trunks gets a mischievous smirk on his face. One that the blonde hadn't seen since they were teenagers and Trunks was concocting a dastardly scheme. "Uh-oh. What's that look?"

"No, no. I can't tell you."

"Now you HAVE to tell me!"

"Naaaahh.."

"TRUNKS." Marron said firmly, but with a large smile on her face. Trunks looked her dead in the eye, his icy blue to her muddy brown and said:

"Now here me out, what if we became friends with benefits?"

Confused at first, she looked at him quizzically. Then realization sunk in the longer she stared as his devious smirk turned into a grin. "You don't mean...we should have sex with each other, do you?" Trunks put up his hands as if he were pushing her away, and raised his eyebrows.

"You said it, not me." Marron's emotions ranged from shocked to skeptical to downright suspicious. Before she dated Marshall, she had a huge crush on Trunks, and he knew it, too. And since he's known for being a prankster, she was annoyed at him for taking advantage of her feelings to pull a practical joke.

"Don't mess with me, Trunks Brief, I'm not in the mood for you to toy with my emotions." The blonde huffed and folded her arms across her small breasts. "If you think I'm gonna have sex with you just so you can turn around and make fun of me, you've got another thing coming."

"Jeez, is that really how you think of me still? As a sick prankster?" Trunks frowned. Then his tone got more soft, almost sensual. "I'm not gonna do that to you. You're my friend." His blue eyes were burning into her, as though somehow he had lit a fire in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, as if that fire had ignited a gun powder within her, Marron grabbed her friend by the shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips. The blue eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed as the hands were brought to his face and around his jawline. He brought his hands up to her head as well, and pulled his face away. "So...are we doing this?"

"Hell yeah." Marron breathed, then reconnected their lips.

"Wait," Trunks stopped again.

"What now?"

"I'm gonna turn off the TV." Trunks got up to get the remote and turned the TV off. Then before sitting back down quickly began undressing himself.

"You're being very quick."

"It's been 3 years."

"3 years!?" Marron exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm kind of scared for my vagina's safety now"

"You're vagina will be fine, trust me, I've trained enough to control my strength."

"Oh great, I forgot you had inhuman strength!"

"And a mighty Saiyan appetite." The lavender hair man laughed as he scooped the woman up bridal style before plopping her straight onto his bed. Marron pulled him on top of her before littering his face and forehead with kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to trail kisses down her neck. Then there was a knock at the door. The couple stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Trunks, open up. I brought some beer." The voice of Son Goten called from behind the door. The two scrambled beneath the covers, as Trunks hadn't enough time to clothe himself.

"Go away Goten! I have a girl in here!" Trunks replied.

"No you don't, Marron's in there with you."

Marron frowned beneath the covers, feeling slightly offended that Goten implied she wasn't a "girl". "Whatever, go away, I'm busy." Trunks yelled back.

"Come on, man."

"Fine! Only for a few minutes, give me a few cans then leave."

"Ugh, what's with you today," Goten said pulling open the door. Then he stopped to notice Trunks laying half-naked in his bed, with the blanket covering his lower half. "Ooooohh, so that's what you're doing? Spanking the ol' monkey, eh?" Trunks rolled his eyes almost to the back of his head. "I get it, I'll leave you the beers and be on my way."

"Thanks, man." Trunks said, embarrassed.

"Hey do you mind if I steal a condom? I might need it later."

"Uh, yeah sure, actually could you toss me one, too?"

"...why?"

"I, uh, my maid just cleaned my sheets."

"Ok, whatever." Goten laughed, tossing his buddy a condom. "Thanks, I'll see ya around!"

"Yup!" Trunks said and as soon as the door was shut, he lifted the covers to reveal Marron, who was pressed up tightly against him the whole time. "Coast is clear."

"So, are we gonna keep this a secret or something?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just sex. No one else needs to know and make a big deal of it."

"You're right." Marron chewed her lip thoughtfully, then remembered what she was doing. "Oh yeah! Pull down you're pants, Mr. President, I'm about to suck that dick."

"Oooo~ Sexy." Trunks joked but complied anyway.


	3. Doing The Laundry

This one has some !shocking!revelations. (Not really). There's not much actual interaction between Trunks and Marron, but it does have plenty of Bra! I'm glad to bring in Bra as a more prevalent character in the story, I adore the idea of Trunks and Bra being all sibling-y. But she's less based on GT Bra and more based on tumblr user stupiddoomdoodles's version of Bra. That Bra is a cutie-patootie. Alright, enough of me gushing over Bra, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Alright," Marron said after she finished off her bowl of cornflakes, "I'm going to Capsule Corp for a bit." Her parents were still seated at the table, as she put her bowl in the sink. The mother, Android 18 shot a worried glance at her husband Krillin, as if she wanted him to speak up to their daughter. Krillin gave a muffled 'oh yeah' and cleared is throat.

"Sweetie, you've been spending an awful lot of time there lately, isn't Bra sick of you yet?" The small father laughingly inquired. 18 had growing concerns with Marron's sketchy behavior lately, and even though she was a full-fledged adult now, 18's motherly instincts were getting the better of her. However, she wanted Krillin to be the one to speak to her, he was much better at it than she was. Plus, she was afraid of losing her temper should an argument ensue.

"Yeah, I guess I have." The daughter said thoughtfully.

It had been about 2 months since Trunks and Marron began their new 'friends with benefits' relationship, and they had been having a hard time keeping it a secret from their family and friends. They would usually just do the do in Trunks' room which, despite being fairly far from the others', wasn't quite soundproof enough. During a particularly steamy session, the couple was interrupted by Bra shouting from the other side of the door for her brother to turn down the porn because it was grossing her out. Not to mention another time when Trunks accidentally went Super Saiyan and blew a hole in the roof when he came. When his parents questioned the gaping hole on the side of their home, Trunks insisted he and Goten were wrestling and got carried away. If it were't for that incident, Marron would have allowed for the rendezvous to continue at her apartment, but now she didn't want to take the risk of royally pissing off the landlord for a broken building.

And despite only visiting her parents on the island during the weekends, Marron already began to suspect they were catching on to her. Even if they did find out, she knew her father wouldn't mind, after all he adored Trunks, but her mother might be upset. She knew her mother hated Vegeta with a burning passion and wouldn't approve of his son messing around with her precious daughter. But if she could convince her that Trunks really was a kind, wonderful person, maybe she would see it from her point of view. _Although why would it matter? It's not like we're going to be a legitimate couple or anything, _Marron had a habit of telling herself.

"I don't think Bra's that sick of me. Besides, I'm friends with Trunks, too."

"Ok, I was just curious is all." Krillin said with a smile forming under his bushy grey mustache. 18 continued to read her paper in silence.

"Alright, I'll be going now. Love you two." The blonde women pecked both her parents on the cheek before heading out the door to make her way to West City.

While she was piloting the jet back to the coast, she began to dwell more on the thought of actually becoming a couple with Trunks. She thought back to the last time she stayed the night, about a week ago. She awoke on a sunny, Sunday morning next to her lover in his comfortable queen-sized bed, he was reading a book. He had on his reading glasses, that made him look like Clark Kent trying to disguise his Superman alter ego. He seemed very calm and at peace and his beautiful blue eyes danced as he scanned the pages. Occasionally, he would brush his lilac locks out of his face and push up his glasses, and sometimes even crinkle his nose a bit to sniffle. Marron always knew Trunks was handsome, but this was a whole other level to her. Seeing him in a natural, totally relaxed state seemed far more intimate than sex. It made her feel a fuzzy, warm feeling inside and she giggled to herself. Trunks, now aware the woman was awake, gave her a gentle kiss and whispered, "It's not polite to stare, you know?"

Marron wondered what her feelings for Trunks really were.

~At Capsule Corp~

"Hey bro, what's up?" The blue-haired half-Saiyan greeted her older brother as he entered the kitchen. Bra was sitting at the table on her high-tech laptop doing research for her next lab project. A book that read _'Principles of Physical Chemistry'_ was next to the laptop with a plate of cookies placed on top. On the other side of the laptop was a landline phone which the young scientist used to make important calls regarding her work. She was in ultimate chemistry-nerd mode. Trunks knew better than to disturb his sister while she did her research and gave a short answer.

"Getting food." The older Saiyan heir replied, quickly scrambling to grab some leftovers from the fridge and go. To his surprise though, Bra continued the conversation.

"No, really Trunks." She closed her laptop to look up at him.

_Uh oh_, Trunks thought.

"I don't wanna put you on the spot, but...uh... what's up with you lately? You've been acting really fishy. Are you, like, doing drugs or something?"

"What?! No!"

"I promise I won't tell mom and dad."

"No, I'm not doing drugs, I'm just stressed out, that's all. Work is a real drag. Why? Have mom and dad been worried?"

"Not really, but we've all noticed how weird you've been acting."

_Oh great..._he thought, _way to attract attention to yourself._

"Just telling you, you should probably watch yourself if you're doing something illega-."

"_I'M NOT_. Just stressed, really."

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say."

Then Bra's cellphone began to ring. _Oh thank the Gods, _Trunks thought, then escaped to his room. Bra pulled it out of her pocket to see that the call was from Marron and she answered it.

"Hey, Mar."

"Hey! I just want you to know I'll be at your house in about 30 minutes. I need to do some last minute laundry then I'll be on my way."

"Ok, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!"

Not more than 2 minutes had passed, since she get off the phone with her friend, before the landline started ringing.

"I'll get it!" Bra heard Trunks call down and answer through the more conveniently located phone that was in the upstairs hallway. Curious, Bra decided to listen on the other line, in hopes it will allow her to figure out just what big bro was up to. She picked up the phone and heard the voice of her brother speaking on one end.

"So what did you tell her?" He said. What the turquoise-haired princess was not prepared for was the voice on the other end.

"I just told her I was doing laundry." Bra's eyes bugged out of her head as the voice belonged un-mistakingly to her friend that she had just got off the phone with; Marron. What could Marron possibly have to do with Trunks? Why were they talking about her? Are they planning a surprise birthday party for her, even though her birthday is in April and it's September? Does this mean Marron really _isn't_ doing the laundry?

"Oh, is laundry my new nickname?"

"You know what your nickname is Mr. Presi-" And with that, a startled Bra quickly slammed the phone onto the receiver and in a panic, let out an energy wave to destroy the dastardly phone that allowed her to witness what just occurred. After she came back to her senses, she started to gag. _Marron and Trunks? Trunks and Marron? What? What's going on? _About a minute later she heard Trunks hang up the phone, and she marched upstairs to confront him.

"Trunks."

"Yes?" He turned around, innocently surprised by his baby sister's sudden harsh tone.

"Let me get this straight. I have been a good sister to you, yes? And you think it's funny to pull pranks, don't you?"

"Uh...Bra?"

"Well, let me say this: This had better be a prank."

"Bra, what are you...?" Realization began to set in and Trunks finally realized what she was talking about.

"Are you or are you not sleeping with Marron?"

"Uh oh...how much did you hear?"

"I HEARD ENOUGH! TRUST ME!"

"Bra-"

"No! No! I can't believe this! My best friend is sleeping with my brother! How could you guys!?" The turquoise hair started to show signs of turning blonde. "You're sneaking behind everyone's backs?! And do you realize what an awkward position this puts me in? Not only do I now know that my friend knows what my older brother looks like naked, but now if you guys decide to break it off, _I'll_ have to choose a side! And also, you know she used to have feelings for you! Why would you take advantage of her like that?! Ugh! My best friend and my brother!" She officially gone off on a Super Saiyan-induced tangent and her poor brother couldn't get a word in to defend himself until he got frustrated enough that he turned Super Saiyan himself. And with that, he punched Bra square in the face.

"ALRIGHT! I get it! I'm sorry Bra!" Trunks desperately tried to get her to calm down. But in a fit of rage, now more directed at the fact that Trunks dared to bruise her beautiful face, Bra got up and socked him straight in the stomach. It knocked some wind out of him but he refused to let her ignore his explanation. "But you know what?! I'm not just fooling around with her, ok!? I genuinely care about her...maybe- maybe I'm even _in love _with her!" The word "love" caused the half-Saiyan girl to soften, and she turned back into her normal state.

"...Really?"

"...Yeah."

"...Well, I guess you can't help who you love." The girl said, quietly, but still clearly in shock. "I'm sorry, Trunks."

"It's alright, sis, and I'm sorry for punching you, but man, you've got some sharp elbows." He patted her on the back and gave a weak laugh. She laughed along with him.

"Well, duh! What kind of Super Saiyan warrior princess would I be if I couldn't beat the crap out of my own brother?"

"The worst."

"Shut up."

"Come on, let's go downstairs and have some ice cream. Marron should be here any minute, we'll tell her what happened. I guess the jig is up, anyway."

"Well, I mean I could always pretend I don't know anything if you loan me some cash."

"Dream on." Trunks snorted and ruffled his little sisters hair.


	4. Absolutely Positively

Hey there! I don't have much to say about this chapter other than "yikes". Also I realized in every chapter I write, Trunks is mentioned eating _something._ That fat bastard. Oh and the restaurant name is indeed a reference to TFS's Abridged series. Enjoy!

* * *

Marron was sitting in her cubicle, typing away at her keyboard, writing her new article. It was a review of the high class restaurant "L'Anus Serre", which is very uptight and hard to get into. Trunks had taken her there a few weeks ago as a surprise, and she was very impressed with it. There was a jazz band playing, the lighting was incredibly romantic and the food was to die for. Trunks ordered about everything on the menu and Marron got to sample it all, while Trunk's Saiyan appetite made sure there were no leftovers. However, as the blonde attempted to recall the delicious foods she ate that night, her stomach began to ache. _Thinking about all this food is making me sick,_ she leaned back in her chair to take her mind off the article for a few minutes. _And damn, my shirt is really starting to feel tight. Maybe Trunks should stop taking me out to eat all the time, I'm getting fat. Or maybe... _The obnoxious voice of Marron's coworker, Kathy, interrupted that thought.

"So, I tried that new vegan place that opened up on Main street, and let me tell you, it was delicious!" Now, Kathy was a sweet woman, but her voice was so loud it could be heard all throughout the floor of the office building. And once she started talking she never stopped. "They had all these little vegetable sushis! They were so cute and tasted great. And the salad-" With every mention of food, Marron felt herself get more and more queasy. "And the dessert was magnificent! They used a synthetic cream cheese spread on top of their eggless chocolate cakes!...Marron? Are you ok, hun? You don't look so good..." And with that Marron shot up from her desk and ran to the ladies room. She locked herself in a stall and began to hurl into the toilet.

_I was afraid of this._ The small woman thought while kneeling over the toilet bowl. _I already missed my period this month...better go pick up a test. _

_~West City Mall_~

"What do you think of this?" Trunks asked, holding up a dark purple sweater. "Do you think it would clash with my hair color?"

"I think if anything you would just look like Barney the Dinosaur." Bra answered bluntly.

"Gee, thanks."

"What is that anyway? Cashmere?"

"Yeah, and it's the only one left."

"Well, maybe..."

"Nah, I won't get it, I already have enough cashmere." The older Brief sibling sighed and hung the sweater back on the rack. As the two exited the store, a sign caught Trunks' eye. "Wait, Bra. There's a poster over there that I want to see." He moved closer to it and it was exactly what the purple-haired man was hoping it was.

"'_Join us at the West City Opera House for a fantastic new production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'Phantom of The Opera' this weekend from October 7 to the 9th. For more information on tickets call our number at XXX-XXX-XXXX" _Bra read out loud. "Now, why would you be interested in something like that? I know you're metro, but you're not _that _metro."

"_I'm _not interested," Trunks said with an annoyed tone. "But I know that Marron loves that play. I should buy her the tickets and surprise her, I hope it's not too late."

"Well, it already is the 6th..." The girl started but stopped when she saw he had already taken out his phone to make the call. "Isn't that kind of expensive for a gift anyway?"

"Bra, I'm multi-millionaire CEO, I think I can afford a few tickets to a musical. Hell, I could buy out the whole damn theater."

Bra rolled her eyes. "You're going from 'friends with benefits' to 'sugar daddy' status with this one."

Trunks ignored his smug sister and proceeded to call the theater company to place his order for the tickets. When he got off the phone he had a giddy look on his face. "Am I the greatest friend ever or am I the greatest friend ever? She's gonna love this!" Bra gave a small look of surprise.

"You guys are still just friends? Haven't you told her how you felt?" A faint blush crept up on Trunks' face and he turned away in embarrassment as he remembered the argument that ensued between him and his sister a couple weeks ago that resulted in him announcing that he might be in love with Marron.

"Well...not exactly."

"Why not? You clearly really like her."

He did. He really did like her. She wasn't anything spectacular, she wasn't a Victoria's-goddamn-Secret model. She was really short, only reaching his chin, and her boobs were smaller than his were, and her hair was really flat and stringy. But something about her, to him, made her seem so...nice. Sure, she was short, but she fit perfectly into his arms so she could nuzzle his neck when they cuddled. And yeah, her boobs were small, but so what? He loved them, the way they looked in her favorite pink lace bra. And sure enough, her long blonde hair always smelled nice, like the island she grew up on, and it was always so soft that he wanted to stroke it for the rest of his life. But out of everything, the thing he loved the most was her laugh. When they were children, she would always laugh at him, and it annoyed the shit out of him. She wasn't making fun of him or anything, but it confused him why she would treat him so kindly when he was such an ass to her. As they grew into adults, she could hold her own against his teasing, and would fight back, but usually it would still end up in her giggling like an idiot. Her face would turn red, her little nose would crinkle and her pink lips would part to release a sound that was like music to his ears. He really did like her. But he was afraid. It was always him who would initiate their get togethers, and it was him who suggested they become sex buddies to begin with. He didn't want to come off as too needy and risk her becoming standoffish like Goten. He didn't want to lose another friend to his own selfishness. So he kept his mouth shut about it.

"I didn't feel like it was the right time to."

"Well, when will be the right time? I mean, are you just gonna pull a 'Mom and Dad'?"

"Hey, mom and dad are a totally different case, ok? They didn't like each other at all until _I _came along, thank-you-very-much!" Trunks said proudly in his 'you owe me your life, sister dear' sort of way.

"So you're saying you're waiting to have a baby first."

"That wasn't at all what I was saying."

Bra snickered. "Alright, alright, whatever. Let's head over to the COACH store, I need a new purse."

~At Marron's Apartment~

_Alright, let's get this over with_; The blonde thought to herself while sitting on the comfort of her own toilet. She already drank her weight in water and made sure she mentally prepared herself, for whatever answer she was about to get, by doing a little at home meditation and calling her mother for a chat. She took a deep breath and peed onto the pregnancy test. After about a minute a little pink plus sign began to appear. '_POSITIVE'_.


	5. The Surprise

I have to say this chapter is probably my favorite so far, not to toot my own horn. Oh and for those of you who haven't seen _Phantom of The Opera_, what is wrong with you? Get on that, bro! Enjoy!

* * *

"I um...need to talk to you about something...in person." Marron said into the receiver of her phone. She had been rehearsing over and over in front of her bathroom mirror exactly how she planned on breaking this 'news' to Trunks. She finally found the guts to call him up and at this point there was no backing down from it. "I guess you could say it's sort of a surprise."

"Well, that's funny." The voice on the other end of the line, belonging to Trunks, answered. "I have a surprise for you, too."

"Last time you said you had a surprise for me it was you lying naked on your bed with a bow in front of your junk."

"It's an even _better _surprise than that."

"...I'm listening."

"No, no I've already said too much."

"Dork."

"Just be at my house by 7:00. And wear your best dress. Preferably the black one, it makes your legs look nice."

"O-kay..."

"Trust me, it's a big surprise."

"Oh believe me, mine is probably bigger."

"Ohoho, I don't think so."

"Oh, I do very much think so."

"Alright, well, now I'm excited to find out. I'll see you at 7:00."

"Ok, see you." And she hung up the phone. No going back now.

~Around 7:00-ish at Capsule Corp~

The Brief family were in their living room, gathered around their enormous television as '_Titanic_' filled its screen. Bulma was tearing up as she cuddled up against her hubby on the couch, while their daughter sat on the floor texting, trying to ignore her parents being gross with each other. Even though Vegeta thought the movie was hilariously stupid, he allowed for his beloved to cry on his shoulder anyway, after all she was a weak and emotional human. Their son came downstairs in a rush, and Bulma paused the movie when she caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. He had on his favorite Gucci evening suit, sans the tie as he didn't want it to be overkill, and his lavender hair was gelled back.

"Whoa, what are you all dressed up for, stud?" Bulma asked him, whiping away the tears from her face and laughing a little.

"He has a date." Her daughter replied with a snort.

"_Bra."_ Trunks glared at his sister. The mother's eyes widened with awe.

"Really? Wow, when's the last time that happened? Who with?"

"Uh..." Trunks' face began to turn a shade of pink.

"Bulma, just leave the boy alone, it's none of our business."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta! You can't blame me for being curious about what _our_ son is up to!" Bulma bickered when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that must be her!" Trunks exclaimed, then thought, S_heesh, talk about saved by the bell..._ He opened the door and there was Marron, clad in the very dress he had requested. And boy, oh boy, was it the right choice. He allowed her in, but put a finger up to his lips let her know they had to keep their voices down so his family didn't hear.

"Hey." He greeted.

"...Hey."

"You look nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"So what was the surprise you were gonna tell me."

"You go first."

"Fine." A large smile spread across the Saiyan prince's face, as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the two tickets. He handed them to Marron to read. With every word she read, her brown eyes grew larger. When she was finished she looked up at him, with her mouth gaping. "I know, I know, I'm amazing." He gloated.

"These tickets...they're front row, too? Trunks...these must have cost a fortune!" She looked back down at the tickets to see if she was dreaming. "Oh, no wonder you told me to dress nice." She covered her mouth in shear awe.

"Hey, you know it was worth it to see you're reaction and that dress."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The woman wrapped her arms around her lovers' neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best! Wow...I'm so excited, I'm gonna see '_Phantom of The Opera' _up close and personal! This is great!" She bounced giddily, admiring the tickets again.

"Ok now, your turn." Trunks said, smiling to see he had made her so happy. But as soon as he said that, the bouncing stopped and her beaming smile became more of a concerned one.

"Oh um...I guess it's not important right now. I'll tell you later, for now let's just go have fun." Marron brushed her blonde hair nervously out of her face and managed to make a reassuring smile.

"...Ok." _I guess it can wait, _the half-Saiyan thought and escorted the woman outside.

"How are we getting there by the way?"

"Oh I was thinking we would fly."

"Wha-?" Before Marron could think, Trunks had scooped her bridal-style into his arms and took off. She screamed as she clung for dear life onto his jacket. "You're evil! You're evil! You know I hate flying!" Trunks chuckled. He did know, but it brought him a sort of nostalgia, as when they were little, he used to fly her around and pretend to drop her. Android 18 always got so angry at him for it and he remembered her talking to his mother about it. He got the spanking of his life that day, and he was sure he was the reason Marron hated flying so much. "AUURRRGHHH! Let me DOOWWNN!"

"Ok." And the two landed safety on the ground in front of the Opera House. Marron was still holding onto him with her eyes shut tight."You can let go now, we're here." She slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see the beautiful building that stood before them. Her annoyance at Trunks' antics had not subsided and she would give him an earful later, but for now, all she could do was take in the sight of the city, lit up by the street lamps, surrounding the glorious architecture. "Shall we?" The lilac-haired man suggested, gently putting her down on the ground and offering her his hand. At first, she hesitated still not fully trusting him, but eventually took his offering.

"We shall." She smiled and the couple entered the enormous theater.

~After the show had ended~

"Did you really like it?" Marron asked as they exited the premise, with linked arms. They decided it was a better idea to walk home, rather than fly. After all, it was a beautiful night and they wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Oh it was great! You know, I actually got chills when they revealed the Phantom's face. And I thought I was a freak for being half-Saiyan." Trunks laughed loudly. "But my favorite part had to be the duet between Christine and her fiancé."

"Really? Out of all songs? Why, I thought you didn't like romance?"

"Ok, I should've made myself clear, I don't like hackneyed romance. That cliche that the main character must end up with the girl of his dreams is total bullshit. Not everyone ends up with the person they expect to be with. This was a refreshing departure."

"Hmmm...I thought it was because Christine and her fiancé were childhood friends-turned-lovers." The blonde woman giggled as she leaned her head on Trunks' muscular shoulder.

"Haha, very funny." He replied, exasperated, leaning his head onto hers. After a few minutes of silence and walking, the man started to slow down almost to a stop. "Wait...so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Marron's eyes filled with horror and she looked away. Trunks felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest, it saddened him to know that this secret she was keeping was one that made her scared to tell him.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Marron, tell me, please." He begged. "I've waited long enough."

"Can't you just wait a little longer?" She almost yelled as she let go of him. The hurt look he got on his face made her want to cry. She just couldn't. She couldn't tell him. But she knew deep down in her heart, she had to. "Alright. Fine..." She gave him a weak smile. "I'm...pregnant." She watched as all the color left the lavender-haired man's face and his bright blue eyes widened to the size of the moon. "...Surprise!" She said quietly. Trunks looked as if he was about to faint, but instead he slowly nodded. Finally after about 30 seconds, he began to ask the questions.

Q: "How did this happen? We always used a condom."

A: "Condoms are aren't always reliable. Plus, we could have forgotten at one point, it just happened to be a day I was ovulating."

Q: "When did you find out?"

A: "Yesterday, I had quite a few symptoms so I took a pregnancy test and a trip to the doctor's office."

Q: "How far along?"

A: "Doctor said about 4 weeks."

"4 weeks?!"

"Give or take."

Trunks stared hardly at Marron's stomach, and furrowed his eyebrows. Then he remembered, his parents had probably gone through the same thing with him. If they could do it, why couldn't he and Marron? It wasn't as if they had financial issues or a broken home. In fact, Trunks was filthy stinking rich and both he and Marron had very loving families who would gladly help in raising it. They were both adults with steady careers, not some stupid teenagers who got knocked up from having daddy issues and improper sexual education. They were goddamn adults. And they were gonna raise the crap out of this baby.

"This is the greatest news I have ever heard." He said finally, looking up at Marron with a smile of new determination to be the best father there ever was.

"Really? It didn't seem that way just a minute ago..."

"Trust me it is."

"But you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"It means we have to tell our parents about our...uh...relationship."

"Crap, I hadn't even thought about that." Trunks sighed, "I can almost hear my dad's exact words:" then, in an almost spot on impression of Vegeta, "'Of all people in the universe to breed with, boy, you choose Toaster and Baldy's offspring.'" With that, Marron burst out into laughter, so loud and cheerful, it caused some people to stare.

"Bravo, bravo." She clapped, as the son of Vegeta took a bow for his excellent impersonation that he spent many years perfecting.

"But really though, I'm genuinely happy." Trunks said, enveloping the new mother of his unborn child in a warm embrace.

"Absolutely?" She asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Absolutely positively."


	6. Extra-Cheesy Pizza

Sorry for the lack of update! School, ya know? Anyway, I've realized it's getting increasingly difficult (and cheesy) to write a DBZ fanfic thats both in-character and romantic, lol. But I'm gonna do my best. Also "Shakin'" by Eddie Money is a great song and I recommend you all listen to it. It's wonderfully 80's. Enjoy this painfully long and stupid chapter.

(P.S. Can you guess which family member says which quote down below?)

(P.S.S. I posted a lemon for the end of this chapter separately if you're interested)

* * *

"I-I'm going to be a grandpappy?!"

"OH DEAR DENDE, I'm so OLD!"

"HOLY CRAP! I'm gonna be an auntie?! AHHHHH!"

"Seriously...?"

"This had better not be a PRANK, boy."

...These were among the many reactions of Trunks and Marron's families upon hearing the wonderful news. Well, some took it better than others... But overall, both families were incredibly ready to welcome the new baby into the world with open arms. Naturally, one of the first things Vegeta did was call Goku to brag. And Bulma bragged to ChiChi. ChiChi was jealous because Trunks was having a kid before Goten was, while Goku was jealous because now Vegeta was related to Krillin. Soon, the entire Son family knew, as did the rest of the Z-fighters. Piccolo pretended not to care, but he was secretly excited to babysit again. He often used to watch both Trunks and Marron when they were little, and now that all the kids had grown up, he was getting pretty lonely. Gohan and Videl offered some of Pan's old books and baby training videos. Bra was ecstatic and constantly dragging her poor pregnant friend to every Babies R' Us within a 20 mile radius. And to both of the new parents' surprise, Vegeta and Android 18 have yet to display disgust at their co-grandparentship. Marron, at Trunk's insistence, moved in to Capsule Corp so he could be present for the pregnancy and so the two could raise the baby together. She took the extra bedroom that was down the hall from Trunk's room, and the room in-between was being set up for a nursery that Bulma was making sure would be fit for royalty. It seemed everything was going perfect, except for one problem; the romantic relation between Trunks and Marron had almost, if not, entirely vanished. They were too busy preparing for parenthood, they had completely forgotten their budding feelings for each other.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" The father-to-be asked.

"What's that?" Marron, now 5 months pregnant, answered. She had just entered the living room to find Trunks tinkering with an invention. He was covered in grease, a look that he shared with his mother all too often, and had on his protective goggles, which he pulled onto the top of his head so that he could look at Marron as they talked.

"Go on a date."

"Oh..." The blonde said thoughtfully, "I guess we haven't...should we tonight?"

"Only if you feel like you're up to it."

"I should be fine, was there any place you had in mind?"

"How about that trendy vegan restaurant down the street from your work?"

"Nah, that doesn't seem very fun, plus it makes me kind of nauseous. What about that seafood place down by the bay?"

"The doctor told you to avoid seafood, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." _This sucks_, Marron thought sadly. She was becoming more and more aware of the increasing tiredness of the relationship. It's hard to rekindle the flame when there's a bun in the oven. She thought maybe a baby would bring the two closer together, but instead it seemed to be pulling them apart. They hadn't had sex or been on a date since the night they found out, and it was awkward to display any affection in front of their families, who were now around them 24/7 to have their part in the pregnancy. It was as if they had become a boring, old married couple. And Marron couldn't stand it.

"How about we just stay home tonight? We can think of something to do later." Trunks finally said, rolling onto the couch.

"No. I want to go on a date." Marron demanded. "It doesn't have to be anywhere fancy, we could even go to that little pizza place by the beach and then go for a walk." She suggested, not very subtly. She joined him on the couch, sitting close enough so their knees touched. Trunks thought about it for a while, then smiled as though he had come to a conclusion.

"Romantic evening walk on the beach it is, then."

"Cheeseball." The pregnant woman laughed happily, and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. She was glad they could finally do something for themselves for a change.

They got into Trunk's convertible and made their way to the West City beach. As they cruised along the highway, Trunks got an idea.

"Hey, want me to put the top down?"

"That'd be so much fun, honestly, Bra never puts the top down in her car because she hates it when it messes up her hair. And that's the only other convertible I've been in."

"Alright, let's do it then!" The young CEO said enthusiastically as he pressed the button that lowers the roof and turned on the radio. Marron was enthralled, putting her hands up to feel the air through her fingers. Her blonde hair was thrashing wildly about in her face but she didn't care, she was having the time of her life. Trunks looked at her and laughed, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!", he shouted over the sounds of the radio.

"WOOOOOOO!" Marron yelled out to the other cars passing them by. The song "Shakin'" by Eddie Money came on over the radio and she lit up like a Christmas tree. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"REALLY? WHY? IT'S SO LAME."

"I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO IT."

"WELL THEN I'LL TURN IT UP!" Trunks laughed even more, and turned the volume up full blast, as Marron sang every word of it. He looked over at her as she danced in her seat, the street lamps illuminating her face. Her hair was messy and flying everywhere, but she just kept going. '_I got a little nervous, she took her coat off...' _the song sang, '_She looked so pretty, aww yeah.' _ It took the words right out of his mouth.

By the time they had arrived at the beach, it was practically nighttime. They entered The Pizza Shack, a small sit-down restaurant with a large bar area. It was incredibly packed, but due to Trunks abusing his high social status, they managed to get a table fairly quick.

"So, we obviously want pizza, right?" Trunks asked as they sat in their booth.

"Yessir, extra-cheese, please!" Marron said excitedly.

~2 hours and 3 pizzas later~

"Alright, we should get going so we have plenty of time to go for a walk." The Saiyan prince said, pulling on his jacket.

"Sounds lovely, but first I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I swear, my bladder's so weak, I'm gonna need an adult diaper by the end of this pregnancy."

"Now, _that _sounds lovely." Trunks said with a smirk. Marron waved him off and waddled her way towards the bathroom, but was interrupted by a man bumping into her. When she looked to see who had done it, she froze.

"Oh! Sorry ma'-" The man began but stopped. "Marron?"

"Marshall..."

"Hey, Marron! How are you?" Marshall exclaimed, extending his arms in an attempt to give her a hug. She hugged him back and gave a courteous smile.

"I'm great, thank you."

"Obviously, and you look great, too!," he gestured towards her baby bump, "I see you have a little one on the way."

"Yes, I'm 5 months, due in May."

"Nice, nice. I, too, recently adopted a child with my partner."

"Oh? That's wonderful."

"Oh! How rude of me, I should introduce you!," Her ex-lover turned to a tall, red-haired gentleman, standing at the bar. "Barry! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" The man named Barry came over to the two. "Barry, this is my former girlfriend, Marron. Marron, this is my current boyfriend, Barry." Barry gave an excited smile as he reached out for Marron's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Pleased to meet you, I've heard the stories, but honestly, I didn't believe him! Not to mention, he never said how pretty you were." He said warmly, with a small lisp. Marron was stunned at first but, slowly came to her senses.

"Well, it should be me who's surprised that he's landed such a catch." The blonde said, returning the kind smile.

"You two are so mean." Marshall whined. Suddenly, the red-haired man's eyes widened, as he brings in the other two for a whisper.

"Guys, act natural, but I think that's Trunks Briefs over there." He said, pointing to Trunks, who was sitting all alone at the booth, waiting. "Oh, he's even better looking in person! I wonder what someone like him is doing at a place like this?" Marshall and Marron glanced at each other, awkwardly.

"Actually, Barry, Marron's a close family friend of his." The black haired man said sheepishly. The boyfriend's eyes bulged out of his head.

"And he's here with me, actually..." Marron said, looking down at her stomach. They both look at her, then down at her stomach.

"Hey, that wouldn't happen to be his...?" Marron blushed brightly, as both men's jaws drop. "SHUT UP! NO!" She gave a small nod.

"Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable, I always thought he was gay!" Barry said, almost shouting. By now, Trunks had gotten up from the table, wondering what was taking his pregnant...friend so long. He noticed her talking amongst the two men and walked up to investigate. "OH MY GOSH, HE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Trunks came up behind Marron and placed his hand on her shoulder. Being somewhat shorter than the other two men, he straightened up his back to appear taller.

"Hi, Trunks, I don't know if you remember Marshall, but this is him and his boyfriend, Barry."

"Of course, I remember Marshall, and nice to meet you." Trunks said, shaking hands with the men. "Marron, didn't you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh yes! I forgot! I'm sorry, guys, I have to go, but it was nice seeing you," she hugged Marshall, "and nice meeting you," she hugged Barry.

"Well, we were just going to get going as well, but yes it was nice seeing you, good luck with your baby!" Marshall said, and the couple waved as they headed towards the exit. "He's much shorter in real life."

"Yeah, sort of like Tom Cruise." Trunks heard them whisper to each other as they left. He heated in embarrassment, then turned to Marron.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'll pee and then we can go."

They were quiet when the left they restaurant and stepped onto the beach. The cool wind was blowing against them as they walked slowly next to each other. "I'm sorry." Marron said after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"Making you wait."

"It's fine, I mean you got to see Marshall."

"Yeah...but I didn't really want to."

"I was surprised he played for the other team."

"Honestly, I'm not... he never really had much interest in me when we were dating. I mean, he was pretty insistent on having sex with me, but now I understand why. He probably wanted to use me as a cover up."

"That's really shitty, I'm sorry." The lavender haired man put his arm around the small woman's shoulder, and rubbed her arm. Tears began to form in the small woman's eyes.

"My only real relationship, and it was really fake the whole time." She said, struggling to hold back the tears. Trunks stopped walking.

"You can cry, it's alright." And with that, Marron fell apart into Trunks's arms. She cried loudly into his chest. He felt cold. Like he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't stop her pain. How could he ever even think that he was worthy of her love when he couldn't even comfort her as a friend? After about 5 minutes, she began to calm down. "Hey, you know something?"

"W-what?" The pregnant woman sniffled.

"Atleast now, you can finally put this all at rest. I know how much you had been stressing over getting him back."

"But-"

"But, now you have me, and you're gonna have this baby, and we're gonna raise it together, and we'll be surrounded by our friends and family to help us out. There are so many people who love you. Familial and friend relationships are just as important as romantic ones." The father-to-be said, still holding his baby's mother.

"...You're right."

"Of course I'm right!...Besides," he said, now grinning down at her, "I'm obviously better in bed than that guy!" Marron gave out a laugh.

"You are! He didn't go down on me once the entire time we were going out!"

"Well, yeah because he clearly prefers his hot dogs..." The blonde playfully slapped Trunks on the shoulder. "What? He does!"

"Well, whatever...it's over now. Please, let's just enjoy this walk. I mean, look at that ocean. It's so beautiful at night." Marron said dreamily, still whiping away a few tears with her sleeve. The moon and the stars were reflecting off the surface of the water magnificently. Once again, Trunks found Marron being illuminated, but this time by the light of the moon. She caught him staring at her. "What?"

"Just noticing how _fat _you're getting." He lied casually, trying to ignore his embarrassing, true thoughts.

"Trunks Brief, I swear to the gods-" Marron began but stopped and instead just rolled her eyes. They put their arms around each other waists as they walked along the shore and began talking about Trunks's new research.

When they returned home, it was late. The rest of the Brief household was fast asleep. The couple tip-toed up the stairs and before parting to their own rooms, shared a kiss. What started as a small peck on the lips, turned into something a little more hot and heavy. Marron felt something against her leg.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She whispered as she reached down to grab it, but Trunks stopped her.

"No, we can't. I don't trust myself."

"Why?"

"...I don't wanna hurt the baby."

"Is that why we haven't had sex in so long?" _I thought it was because you were over me... _"Geez, Trunks! It'll be fine, we'll just take it slow."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know you've got you're Super Saiyan strength and all, but really, you've never hurt me before and the baby is in a pretty safe environment in there. Geez, and I thought you were good with biology."

"I am. I'm just worried is all."

"Ok, ok. I'll just go off into my room then, goodnight." The pregnant woman said in a teasing voice as she began to walk away.

"Alright, fine. But you have to top the whole time, no complaining about how tired you are." Trunks said, exasperated. Marron smiled and put her arms around his waist and got as close as her belly would allow.

"Deal. Don't you worry papa bear."

Trunks smiled back as he opened the door to his room. Almost as soon as they got on the bed, Marron began straddling his lap, however it was sort of awkward as her belly made it hard for her -ahem- "womanhood" to reach his "manhood". Trunks chuckled.

"You know, as hot as this is, you _are _getting fat."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"


	7. Emotional Rollercoaster

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, please forgive me! I tried to make a long chapter in order to make up for it and HOLY SHIT is this a long chapter. It's also a very dramatic chapter. I feel like I made Goten a little OOC, but I promise, he will be back to normal later. Anyway, enjoy this fucking emotional roller coaster of a chapter.

* * *

It was around 12:00 in the afternoon and Bulma had just finished writing up a research paper. She walked into the kitchen and brewed herself a cup of coffee. It was the first time in a while that she had the house to herself. Her husband was off doing his morning training routine and when he was finished, she planned to have a relaxing lunch with him and maybe even a little something else since the kids were out. She poured the coffee into a large mug that read: "Talk nerdy to me", and used a spoon to stir in the creamer. Just as she was about to take a drink of her beverage, the doorbell rang. The woman, slightly annoyed, hurried to the entrance to see who it was that was disturbing her on her perfect day off. At the door stood Son ChiChi, carrying a tupperware full of assorted cookies, and her younger son, Goten, who was standing behind her, looking unusually somber.

"Hi, you two. What's up?"

"Hi Bulma, we just decided to pay a visit." ChiChi said cheerfully. "I brought cookies!"

"Oh, please, come on in!" Bulma said, beckoning the mother and son duo inside. She shut the door behind them as ChiChi and Goten made their way to the fluffy couches. "Just set the cookies down on the coffee table. Would you like any drinks?"

"No, thank you." ChiChi replied to her blue-haired hostess and placed the tupperware on the table. Goten stayed standing and turned to Bulma.

"Is Trunks here?" He asked.

"No, he and Marron are out on a date. They should be back in about an hour or two." Bulma answered, reassuringly. She didn't show it, but she was a little curious. Goten was always a bright, friendly boy. But today he seemed a little off. _Actually,_ she thought, _he's been this way a lot recently, it feels like things between him and Trunks are a little weird. _But it was none of her business, after all, the boys were both adults now. Perhaps, they're simply growing apart.

"Ok, I can wait." He smiled politely and grabbed a snicker-doodle before sitting down next to his mother.

"How are those two, by the way? Are they nervous with the baby on the way?" ChiChi asked Bulma, who sat down opposite of them, taking a chocolate chip cookie for herself.

"They're handling it pretty well. Trunks is becoming so much more mature now, it's amazing. You wouldn't even recognize him as the same kid." The blue-haired scientist laughed as she recalled her son's old moronic antics of pranking. "And Marron's belly is getting incredibly cute, but I'm a little worried now that she's getting bigger since she's such a tiny girl. I feel like these last couples months will be hard on her."

"Well, as long as she gets the proper relaxation necessary, she should be fine. Is she still working?"

"She's on maternity leave starting next Tuesday."

"Boy, I'm glad I didn't have a job when I was pregnant."

"Did you ever have a job?" Bulma snarked.

"Homemaker is a full-time job," ChiChi snapped back. "Especially when your husband isn't around to help out most of the time," She shook her head, tiredly, and pat Goten on the shoulder. "And you have rambunctious children like this one." Goten gave an awkward smile. Then, they heard the front door open. Bulma looked up, thinking it was Vegeta, finished with his training; she was hoping he wouldn't be too annoyed that Kakarott's stupid family was here to interrupt his day with his beautiful wife.

But instead she heard the voice of her son, and the sounds of him and Marron taking off their shoes. "We're home!" The voice called from the entrance.

"You guys are sure back early!" The scientist hollered back. Goten fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Yeah," Trunks answered, "The movie we wanted to see was sold out, so we just went and got ice cream instead. Where are you?"

"In the living room. ChiChi and Goten are here, too."

Marron and Trunks walked into the living room, giving their friend warm smiles. "Hey, man!"

"Hi, Goten! Hi, Chichi!" Marron greeted, lighting up. ChiChi waved to the couple.

"Hey!" Goten said, smiling back, getting up from the couch to greet his friends with hugs. "Wow, Mar, you really are getting big!" The black haired man laughed, as he pulled away from their hug.

"Thanks!" Marron laughed, patting her baby bump proudly. Goten grinned, then turned to his best pal.

"Hey, Trunks, do you think I could talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, dude." Trunks said, slightly taken aback at the, usually goofy, man's sudden seriousness. "Let's go to the kitchen." The lavender haired man said, leading his friend to the other room. "We'll be right back!" The women all exchanged looks of concern. Bulma shrugged.

"They'll be ok. Marron, hun, take a seat, you're probably tired."

"Uh, yeah. Can I have a cookie?" The blonde said, taking Goten's seat.

"Of course!" ChiChi said, pulling the container of cookies towards them. "Help yourself."

ChiChi and Bulma continued to talk about various other things as Marron took a bite of a sugar cookie. She couldn't help but be worried about Trunks and Goten. They were the best of friends, they always did everything together and were inseparable. Marron used to be jealous of them, because she wanted a friend that she could be that close with. Sure, she had Bra, but, because Bra was so much younger than her, sometimes there were rifts. And when she would hang out with the boys, she felt like a third wheel. But now, as adults, it feels like they're growing distant from each other. When she tried to ask Trunks about it, he would dodge the subject. She had barely even seen Goten since she got pregnant. Sure, she felt romantically attached to Trunks, but Goten was her friend, too. She brushed off the thoughts that were making her sad, and focused her attention back on the cookies.

In the kitchen, Goten and Trunks stood, leaned up against the counters. "So what's up?" The older half-Saiyan asked, attempting to be casual.

"Well...," Goten began, avoiding eye contact, then heaved a huge sigh. "Valese and I...we broke up." Trunks's eyes widened.

"Wha-what?! When? How? Why?" Trunks asked quickly, looking Goten up and down in disbelief.

"Well, it was about a week ago. It just wasn't working out, we'd been fighting a lot lately. We were both miserable, so we decided enough was enough and just...," The younger half-Saiyan said, looking away, brows furrowing to keep back the tears forming in his eyes. The lavender haired man looked at his friend with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, man."

"It's alright. I'm just really frustrated, right now." The black haired man said, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes with his forearm.

"Well, yeah, I mean you two have been together for a long time. I honestly thought you were gonna get married, what with you two being together 24/7." He muttered, a little coldly. But as soon as the words fell from his mouth, Trunks immediately regretted his blunt insensitivity. Goten gave his friend a look of annoyance.

"I thought that, too, but it doesn't always end up a perfect little fairy tale, like you and Marron." Goten said disgustedly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The prince said, getting annoyed himself.

"Well, I mean, isn't it a little _too _perfect? You and you're childhood friend, falling in love, having a baby? Everyone's gushing over you two, all because you couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"Wha-?" Trunks was getting angry, now. He inherently had a bad temper, but out of his entire family, he felt he could keep it together the best. He tried to keep cool. But Goten continued prodding.

"Face it, you were always jealous because I had a longtime girlfriend and you didn't. That's why you never liked Valese and you would give me the cold shoulder anytime I brought her up! Then you had to one up me so you could be the center of attention again."

"Are you seriously implying that I knocked up Marron, _on __purpose, _just so I could _out do _you?" Trunks said, his voice becoming more intense with every word. "Are you a fucking idiot, or something?"

"I was always in your shadow when we were kids, always second best. And the minute I had something you didn't, you couldn't handle it! You're so selfish!"

"That's not true! Gods, you're such an idiot."

"_Don't_ call me an idiot, you bossy prick!"

"I'll call you what I want, shit-for-brains!"

"Spoiled bitch!"

"Dumb fuck!"

"PURPLE PUBES!"

"FUNGUS HEAD!"

The two men immediately turned Super Saiyan and began to get physical, throwing punches and attempting to blast each other. By now, the women could hear them arguing from the living room, and Bulma was about to run into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about when she heard the familiar billowing voice of her husband.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Vegeta yelled as he entered the kitchen from his training. The two ignored him and continued to go at it. Vegeta decided the proper way to stop this fight was to go Super Saiyan himself. Once he did, he punched both boys in their stupid heads and their blonde hair returned back to their respective colors.

"Owww..." They said simultaneously, rubbing the tops of their heads.

"Usually, I would encourage you two to beat the living shit out of each other, but not in my nice kitchen." Vegeta said, folding his arms as he allowed boys time to recover from their head injuries. "Now, tell me, what's going on?" Trunks and Goten exchanged looks of enragement, then turned away.

"Nothing, dad."

"Yeah...nothing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If you're just going to give me stupid answers, I'll blast you both."

Trunks looked at Goten, but Goten was clearly not having it. He ignored both of them, stood up straight and stormed into the living room. "I'm going home." He announced to the three women, then opened the front door and flew off.

"Goten, wait!" ChiChi ran to the door to chase after him, but Bulma put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Give him some time to clear his head." The turquoise haired woman said calmly to her friend. Marron remained on the couch, looking out the door with wide eyes.

In the kitchen, Vegeta was working on calming down his still fuming son. "What happened?"

"I...," Trunks stuttered, still visibly hurt. "ah-I...don't want to talk about it." He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, then slammed it shut. "I'm gonna go to the gravity room for a while to blow off some steam."

"Alright...but uh...," Vegeta began. "If you want to talk about it...you, uh, I'll be around." The Saiyan always got flustered when it came to showing parental affection, but Trunks was used to his dad's awkwardness and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, daddy-o." And he walked, lowering his head in shame as soon as he turned away. He made his way to the gravity chamber and just as he was about to enter, he stopped. He grit his teeth and threw a punch at the wall next to the doorway, making a small dent in the wall. _How could he say such horrible stuff? Why would he even think that I would purposely get Marron __pregnant just for attention? I mean, sure, I was a little jealous of him and Valese. And yeah, that was sort of the reason I slept with Marron in the first place. But it wasn't to get back at him...I was just...lonely..._ The lavender haired man stared at the ground and felt hot tears stream down his face. _Did Goten always feel this way about me? Did I really just push him in the background and make him my sidekick? Was he really hurting this whole time and I was oblivious? _Trunks's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Trunks...?" He looked up and saw Marron, standing behind him with a look of concern on her face. Her hands were on her stomach and she seemed out of breath, as if she had done the best her pregnant self could, to catch up with him. "Are you ok?" He quickly turned away so she wouldn't see that he had been crying.

"I'm fine."

"Obviously not." She said quietly, coming closer to him, then soothingly rubbing his back.

Trunks heaved a huge sigh and turned around to face her. Her large brown eyes looking back at him gently, but sadly. It made him want to die. _If Goten felt like I was treating him like shit all this time, I can't even imagine what Marron truly feels. I treated her_ so_ much worse. I freakin' used her, for crying out loud! _He bit his lower lip and avoided eye contact. Finally he looked at her and shyly said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, baby." She said softly.

"Do you...think I'm bossy and selfish? And that I have to have everything be about me?"

"Well, yeah." She said bluntly. Trunks felt a strike of disappointment and his face fell. But Marron smiled and continued. "You are really bossy, and sometimes you can be a bit self-centered, but it's part of your personality. No one's perfect. Everyone has their little quirks, and that's just one of yours. But there are so many wonderful things in your personality, too."

"Like what?"

"Well...you're very kind. Very intelligent. You have a good sense of humor. You're very charming and inviting. You _clearly_ care about your friends." The blonde said, combing Trunks' limp hair through her fingers. "I could go on all night." She said softly, as she used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the tear stains off his face. He could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"...Marron...?"

"Hm?"

"...Can I ask another question?"

"Yes."

"...Do you like me...?"

Marron put her hands on her hips abruptly and raised an eyebrow. "Trunks Brief, would I be here right now if I didn't like you? Do you really think I would be your friend, go on dates and have sex with you if I didn't like you? For King Kai's sake, I'm pregnant with your child, and your asking me if I _like_ you?"

"Ok, ok. It was a stupid question...I get it." The lavender haired man said, looking away. "I guess I just...wanted confirmation."

"...Did Goten say he doesn't like you?"

"Well, he said a lot of things." Trunks said, exasperated. "But the way he said them...it sounded like it was bottled up over a long period of time. I guess I wasn't being very fair to him...so I was worried..."

"You were worried I secretly felt the same way?"

"...I guess."

"Well," The blonde woman sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't. You wanna know why? Because you and I were never as close as you and Goten. You two were friends, but you also seemed to be rivals. I think, Goten was always striving to be as good as you in fighting and it ended up crossing over into other things. I never truly understood how you two operated -I still don't- but it seems that you guys were constantly rivaling about everything without even realizing it."

"You know...that makes sense." Trunks began. "But...he is a better person than me, I'll be honest."

"Are you sick?" Marron felt his forehead, jokingly. "What happened to cocky, confident Trunks?"

"Oh, shut up." He rolled his eyes, as she laughed.

"I think you should apologize to him." She said, still smiling sweetly. "When you're feeling up to it, just tell him how you feel. Be honest. It's not good to hold in your feelings."

"...You are such a girl."

"Well, girls _are _far superior to boys in intelligence, soooo..." Then Marron began giggling again, flashing a big smile. Trunks rolled his eyes again, then began to gaze intently at her. Her long eyelashes lining her cheeks as she laughed happily. Her messy blonde hair, falling into her face. Her soft pink lips broadening, reveling her teeth in between. He suddenly found himself reaching out his arms, then wrapped them around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He dropped his head onto her shoulders in defeat. Marron became flustered as she felt her belly poking into his and his hair tickling the nape of her neck. "T-Trunks?" He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to collapse into her lap and cry. He wanted to tell her everything. Everything. She felt him murmur something into her neck. "What?" He moved his head so his mouth wasn't covered and she could hear him loud and clear.

"I love you."

This time, Marron heard him. She heard him, but the words just weren't clicking in her head. "C-can you repeat, please?" Trunks got impatient.

"Forget it." He grunted, heating in embarrassment.

"No, please! I- I don't think I heard you right!"

Trunks snapped his head up, looking her straight in the eye. Then the words poured out of his mouth like a waterfall: "I love you! I am _in love_ with you! Freakin'...I love you so much, you idiot! I love your high pitched laugh and your weirdly tiny nose. I love your pretty blonde hair and your stupidly large eyes. You're amazing, and smart, and funny, and sexy and I love you! And I love this baby and I want to raise it with you and then have even more babies. Augh, I just...I love you so much..." His face went back to being buried in her neck. "Gods, I'm so fucking stupid..." He groaned. Marron no longer held onto him, but instead stood dumbfounded, as though someone just slapped her across the face. Trunks peeped one bright blue eye up at her, then looked away, embarrassed. "Don't give me that look." He muttered. Once the blonde could form a coherent thought, she finally responded.

"I...I...never-...I didn't think..."

"What? Did you think I was too self-centered to care about anyone but myself?" Trunks interrupted sarcastically.

"No...I just...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what to say...I guess I'm surprised, I thought I was just someone who was at the right place at the right time..."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess, I thought you only had sex with me because well, because I was there. And that you were only still with me because I got pregnant."

"How scummy of a person do you think I am, seriously?"

Tears welled up in Marron's eyes. "I don't know, I don't-..." She babbled senselessly. Trunks looked up at her again and gave a light sigh, shaking his head as it was his turn to wipe her tears. He brushed her hair out of her face as they stared into each others eyes. Then suddenly, she winced a bit. "Ouch..." The man began to panic, worried the baby was coming prematurely.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Nothing...I think-...I think the baby is kicking!" Marron looked down at her tummy, gleefully. She quickly grabbed Trunks hand and placed it where there was a light thumping. "I can feel the Saiyan in that kick! Aha!" Trunks's eyes lit up in wonder and joy.

"Wow! This is amazing! I hope we weren't upsetting it by being loud..."

"Yeah, it's like 'Be quiet, mommy and daddy, I'm trying to sleep!'" The mother-to-be laughed and looked up at the father. She beamed at him as he bent down and pressed his head against her stomach.

"Well, I'm sure it's already used to hearing it's grandpa yelling constantly because he has no concept of an indoor voice!" Both parents let out loud laughs. Then Trunks stood up to face Marron as she continued to smile at him.

"...You know what, Trunks?"

"...What?"

She leaned in as far as she could, putting her arms around his neck and tippy-toeing to reach. Then she softly kissed his lips and when she pulled away, she whispered: "I love you, too."


	8. It's Mutual

Ok this is a stupid chapter, but I felt it was time I updated whether I was ready to or not. Trunks is such a drama queen in this it's starting to kill me. I promise he'll go back to normal by the end. Also, yay! Daddy!Vegeta to the rescue! Enjoy this painfully embarrassing chapter.

* * *

_"I love you, too."_

The words echoed through Trunks's head, for days after he had heard her say them to him. They kept him up at night; kept him wondering what he had done to deserve this. He never thought those simple words could impact him so much. He has had girls tell him they were in love with him before, but it was the "too" that really got him. "Too"; 'as well' 'also' 'mutual'. The feelings were mutual. For once it was a mutual feeling.

The soft rain pitter-pattered on the roof of Capsule Corporation in early April. The couple was sitting in the kitchen, with Trunks half-asleep in a daze, poking at his large stack of blueberry pancakes and Marron downing gallons of water like it was nobody's business. He watched her as she finished yet another glass. She took a deep breath and placed the cup down on the table.

"I think that should be enough." Marron said, wiping the corner of her mouth. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"What do you mean, "where"? To the doctor's office, hellooo? Good morning Trunks, I think it's time to wake up your brain." The blonde woman snarked as she stood up to get her jacket.

"Oh yeah...the ultrasound..." Trunks said rubbing his tired eyes, remembering why his pregnant friend had to drink her weight in water. "...I don't understand, why did you not just want to get your ultrasound done by my mom right here in Capsule Corp.? They probably use the Capsule Corp. machines in the clinic anyway." Marron rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"Because, Trunks, we can't rely on Bulma to do everything for us, we have to be adults and do things for ourselves. Besides, I want to surprise her with the pictures later!" She smiled and packed a few snacks in her purse for the wait. "Now, let's go, my bladder is about to explode." The petite woman rushed her lover over to the entrance of the house and out the door. She ran to the car, using her arms to shelter her head from the rain. Trunks followed meekly behind her and took his place in the drivers side, while she took the passengers. "Maybe we should put down the roof just to see what would happen! That'd be fun." Marron joked, patting the lavender-haired man's muscular arm. But he didn't laugh with her, instead he just stared straight ahead as he started up the car. "...Hey? What's wrong?" She asked, a hint of concern for her unusually quiet friend.

"The other day...when you said you loved me too...did you mean it?" He said, avoiding her stare. Marron's brow furrowed.

"This again? Baby, I already told yo-"

"But you hesitated."

"Well...you caught me off guard, that's all." The small woman said, softening her voice. She understood why he was feeling so insecure. It had only been a few days since his best friend in the entire world had completely told him off, of course he was going to be wary of how others felt about him. She wanted so desperately to make those feelings go away and for him to be happy again.

"Ok sure, but still-" The young Saiyan prince gripped the steering wheel in frustration. "Even if you do love me back, what does that change between us? Are we a couple now? Or are we just friends? Or fuck buddies? I just don't understand what," He gestured to her and himself. ""this is."

"Honestly...me either." Marron said lightly, shrugging her shoulders. Trunks sighed and pressed his head against the wheel in defeat. "But why do we need a title? I'm perfectly happy with how this is now, whatever it is." She smiled at him kindly. From under the lilac strands, he peaked up at her.

"You're impossible."

"I know." Marron shrugged nonchalantly, then quickly flinched in horror. "...Trunks?"

"What is it?" The man said, still finding comfort in his leather steering wheel.

"I-I think we need to reschedule our appointment..."

"Why?"

"Well...you're supposed to go with a full bladder and I'm afraid I've lost that..."

"WHAT?" Trunks shouted, snapping his head up.

"AUGH, IT'S ALL OVER MY DRESS!"

"IT'S ALL OVER MY SEAT! DAMMIT MARRON, YOU COULDN'T HAVE HELD IT IN A LITTLE LONGER?"

"I'M _SORRY_, BUT I _TOLD_ YOU I HAD TO GO!" Marron said annoyed, her face turning red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment that she had just soiled herself. "Oh dear Dende, it's trickling down my leg! EW!" She screamed, flailing her arms. The sight was hilarious and Trunks was trying to contain his laughter. "IT'S _NOT_ FUNNY, YOU ASS!" She hollered, but the man continued to laugh anyway. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some napkins.

"Here." He handed them, still trying to stifle his giggles. The pee-stained woman snatched the napkins and began to wipe herself down. "Atleast that pee was like, 90% water so it won't smell."

"You're gross."

"Said the one who just peed herself."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but I hope you realize this means we'll have to wait even longer to find out the gender of our baby."

"That's alright. We'll live." Trunks said, sitting back in his seat as Marron continued to clean herself.

"What do you think it will look like?" The woman asked thoughtfully. "I hope it'll be as good looking as your side of the family. And hopefully not inherit the dwarfism that's in mine."

"You _do_ remember my dad is a little troll doll right? He's only 5'5."

"That's 5 inches taller than my dad. And I'm 5'1."

"Yeah, but it's cute on you." Trunks said lifting Marron's braid to keep it from falling into the pee. "I just hope that it's healthy, that's all." He didn't want to let her know how anxious he was. He was dreadfully nervous and the more they discussed it, the worse those feelings became. Perhaps, subconsciously that was the reason he had delayed the trip to the clinic. He didn't want to find out the baby's gender because it would have made this all the more real for him. He knew when the time came, he would be ready to give this baby his unconditional love but for now, his feelings of uneasiness were starting to consume him.

"Me too." The blonde woman said with a smile, then looked out the window. "Hey, it looks as though the rain is slowing down, let's go back inside."

Once they got back inside, Marron got a text from her Krillin, that read: 'hi honey-bunch, hope to see those ultrasound pictures soon. your mother and i are looking forward to it.' The woman chuckled at her older father's attempt to use text messaging.

"Guess I should tell him what happened." Marron laughed and began to make her way upstairs to call her father. Bulma and Bra ran into the family room, nearly tackling Trunks.

"OH MY GOSH LEMME SEE, LEMME SEE!" The younger Brief woman demanded.

"I get to see first! Grandmother rights!" The elder huffed at her daughter. Trunks merely put up his hands as if he were being pat down for a weapon.

"Sorry, there is nothing to see here."

"What the hell? Why!?" Bra nearly shouted.

"Because we didn't go."

"Why not?" The graying scientist inquired.

"Uh, I accidentally put it off too long and we missed our appointment." The man lied, to save some of Marron's dignity. His sister and mother were visibly disappointed.

"I wanted to make sure that it had at least 10 fingers and 10 toes!" Bulma started.

"I wanna see if it's a girl so I can take her shopping and be the cool aunt!" Bra whined. Feeling overwhelmed, Trunks scrambled to make an escape.

"I'm sorry! Alright? I just-!" Trunks raised his voice in frustration, then became quiet. "I...uh...I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head for a bit..., I'll be back for dinner." And he slowly turned around and staggered out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"What's with him? Is he drunk or something?" The turquoises-haired girl asked, annoyed at her brother's crypticness.

"It seems like he has a lot on his mind." The mother answered with concern for her older child. Vegeta, who was listening on the couch nearby, also could feel that his son was looking off. Marron came downstairs, unaware of what had just happened.

"Hey everybody... where's Trunks?" The blonde asked, noticing the sudden quietness of everyone in the room. The two women looked at her, with saddened looks on their faces.

"I'll go get him." Vegeta finally said, slowly rising from the cushions.

"Really Vegeta? Even though it's always you saying to mind our own business." Bulma quipped.

"It's my duty as a parent to make sure my children are happy, isn't it?" He said firmly and before he left, he turned to Marron and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about him." The Saiyan man said, before flying after his son. Marron stood wide eyed.

"Does this mean he approves of me?" She asked and the two other women shrugged.

~Meanwhile at West City Park~

"Alright boy...," Vegeta asked, floating to the ground, folding his arms as he approached his child, who was sitting on a bench near the pond. "What was up with that little outburst?" Trunks simply glanced at his father, then back at the pond. "Answer me, boy!" The Saiyan barked, growing impatient.

"...Dad...were you nervous when you found out mom was pregnant?" The son asked, surprising his father. Slightly flustered, Vegeta took a seat next to him, taking his time carefully choosing his answer.

"Well...to tell you the truth I didn't think anything of it when she was pregnant with you. Frankly, I didn't care for her in the slightest and I wasn't planning on sticking around for long anyway."

"Gee, thanks dad."

"Just saying."

"But what made you decide to stay?

"Well, eventually I found a place here on this planet and grew fond of you and your mother. Maybe to point where I truly started to love you both, but my past was holding me back from showing how I really felt. I suppose that it wasn't until your sister was born that I realized I had to make some serious decisions in my life. I had to learn to be a parent, I had to learn how to care for others and be patient and more kind. I wanted to love and be loved, just like any sane creature in this forsaken universe. And you trust me when I say it was a hard thing to do, your mother annoyed the shit out of me."

"Dad."

"I'm only telling you the full truth, son." Vegeta said, harshly, but then smiled. "Anyways, the moral of the story is that even a piece of shit like me can become a father and earn his place in the hearts of his family. I may not be the best father in the world, but I tried my best. And dammit, if I can do it then so can you. I know you can because you are already a much better person than I am, you don't have to learn basic compassion and understanding." A small smile crept on Trunks's face, hearing those words of approval coming from his hard-to-please father. It gave him a shred of confidence back. He now understood what he needed to do; he needed to own up to this, not back down. "Now get your ass back home, your woman is waiting for you. I'll deal with Bulma and your sister, I know how overbearing they can get."

"Thank you, daddy," The lavender-haired man grinned, pulling his father into a chokehold hug. "You're the best." Vegeta wriggled to get free from his incredibly strong son.

"Alright, alright, don't slobber on my nice jacket." The black-haired man said strictly, but still heating from embarrassment as stupid human passerby's stared and judged. "Let's go."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, son." The father said, reaching up to ruffle his son's hair. Both were happy it was a mutual feeling.


	9. But You're Here

Hello~! Hope you all had a happy holiday! Time to ring in the new year with a new chapter. It probably sucks because I was incredibly tired while writing it but eh... anyways, here you are! Enjoy!

* * *

"Son of a BITCH!" Marron shouted, tightening her grip on her mother's hand.

"Remember! Deep breaths in and out!" The doctor sternly reminded the woman, who in turn nodded and proceeded to follow directions. 18 watched as her daughter, on the brink of becoming a mother herself, writhed in pain. She couldn't stand to see her like this, but her only option was to stand by and offer to be the hand to hold.

"Are you sure you don't want to be induced and get it out now?" The mother calmly asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I CAN'T! I have to wait until Trunks gets here...!" The blonde woman grunted as she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen.

_~Earlier that day, at Capsule Corp.~ _

"So do you think your vagina's gonna tear?" Bra asked, "Or maybe it will be C-section? 'Cuz judging by the size of your belly this is gonna be one big baby!"

"Bra...please, don't ask me these terrifying questions when I could give birth at any second. I don't know!" Marron replied to the young woman, rather annoyed. The two friends were in the kitchen, eating pancakes, with the Saiyan princess asking stomach-churning questions all morning.

"I'm just interested for scientific purposes! I mean, you're such a tiny human, how are you gonna pop out that giant Saiyan baby?!"

"I don't know! Ask your mom, she had two of them!"

"Hey, I'll have you know, I was only 9 lbs.!"

"Dear Dende, what was Bulma eating when she was pregnant? That's huge!"

"No way, that's smaller than an average Saiyan, but of course I am half human! I think a full-blooded Saiyan can get up to 17lbs. at birth."

"That's absolutely horrifying, don't ever tell me anything like that again." Marron laughed. "How big was Trunks?"

"Eh...about 10 lbs., I think?" Bra answered. The pregnant woman's face drained of all color as she looked off in a thousand yard stare.

"...I'm going to die..."

"Mar! Don't worry! This kid's gonna be only 1/4 Saiyan! You should be fine!" Bra sweat as she didn't intend to freak out her friend that much.

"What if I have to be cut open? Oh King Kai, I didn't even think of that..."

"Marron, I promise everything will be ok! I-I mean! Look on the bright side, you'll be an adorable yummy-mummy and your boobs have gotten delightfully large and you'll have an adorable chunky monkey baby and- ugh crap I ruined everything, didn't I?" The turquoise-haired woman shut up in defeat. As Marron was having a mental breakdown and Bra was attempting to calm her down, the father-to-be walked in, adjusting his tie.

"Hey guys...what's up? Is everything ok?" Trunks asked, when he noticed his sister with a look of guilt on her face and a look of terror on his friend's.

"I- uh - I think I just made your baby-mama regret ever having slept with you." The younger half-Saiyan said, nervously.

"What?" The elder sibling replied.

"I kinda told her about how big Saiyan babies can get and now she's scared."

"Bra!"

"Just what kind of steroids are pumped into Saiyan people's blood?!" Marron hollered and got up from her chair. "I was only 5 lbs. when I was born!"

"Aw, 'lil jelly bean." Bra gushed, thinking of her friend being a tiny widdle baby.

"That's because your dad is a midget..." The lavender-haired man folded his arms.

"Like we're ones to talk." His younger sister snarked.

"Besides, if you think we were bad, you should've seen Gohan and Goten, apparently they were even bigger than us. Goten was like 13 lbs., the freakin' fatass." The man snorted. Marron's stare grew even larger.

"Wow, thanks Trunks! You're a big help!" The sister said, sarcastically, while clapping her hands.

"Mar, seriously, don't worry." Trunks walked up to his lover and tenderly cupped her face in his warm hands. "You will be fine, the baby is going to be fine." He said gently. "I promise, one way or another, everything will be okay, you're going to be in incredible pain no matter what-"

"Oh go fuck yourself, Trunks!" Bra cursed.

"-but you will get through it and I will be there for you to hold my hand, scream at or physically harm as you please." The Saiyan prince finished ignoring his sister.

"You promise?" Marron asked, still clearly wracked with anxiety.

"I promise on Bra's life."

"What the hell?" The turquoise-haired scientist quipped. The couple giggled at how easy it was to poke fun at her. As Trunks was still laughing, Marron pulled his face down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Trunks could feel himself get red and clumsily put his arm around the small woman's shoulders.

"So are you staying home from work today? I mean, the baby could come any day now." The blonde asked, looking up at him and putting her hand on his chest.

"Uh, I can't today, I have an important meeting."

"Well, you're the president, aren't you? Can't you just reschedule it?"

"I wish it were that simple but people are flying in just for this meeting. Besides, I picked to have this meeting before the baby was born so that I could just take off the few months after to help take care of it."

"Ok, ok, good thinking. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Like I said, it will be fine! I'll just be in the next building over, in my office. If you need anything, I'll fly right over." Trunks said, looking at his watch. "Ok, gotta run! Keep that baby in until I get back!" And with that he headed out the door.

"I really hope he's right..." Marron sighed, sitting back down, rubbing her tummy. She leaned her head onto her friend's muscular shoulder. Bra in turn, wrapped her arms around her. As the two friends sat in a peaceful silence, Marron's phone rang. "Mom?" She said when she saw the name of the caller ID.

_~a little later, same day at the West City Mall~_

"Thank you again for letting me tag along, Auntie 18! I love shopping with you, you're so much more fashionable than my mom!" Bra exclaimed, looking into the windows of all the shops, like an overly-excited puppy.

"No problem." Android 18 said, her arms linked with her daughter's. "Marron, do you need to rest?"

"No, mom, I'm ok." Marron gave her mother a reassuring smile. But inside she was feeling something stirring. "Actually...sure, let's sit on this bench for a second. Hey, Bra! You can go in that store if you want, we'll just be out here."

"Oh, ok! I'll be out in a jiffy!" The turquiose-haired princess said enthusiastically before disappearing into the store. The mother-daughter duo sat down on the bench and Marron took a deep breath.

"Hey...when I was born, I was only 5 lbs., right?"

"Yup."

"That's normal for a human baby, isn't it?"

"Uh...I guess."

"What do you mean you 'guess'?" 18 shifted a bit and played with her hands.

"Well, I mean, you were a little...early."

"What?" The look on her mother's face, told the blonde everything. "Mom, are you saying I was a premie?"

"I...suppose."

"Mom! How come you never told me!"

"It never came up, I don't know!" The older woman shrugged. "I guess since you are becoming a mother now, I owe it to you to tell you the story. Maybe, it will make you less nervous."

"Yes, do tell." Marron said, folding her arms as she prepared herself for story-time.

"When your father and I were first married, we immediately planned to have a few children. However, when we actually got around to it, we were having trouble...conceiving. The doctor told me that, despite my reproductive organs being intact, my cybernetic enhancements would make it very difficult to carry a child to full term without my circuits, well...harming it."

"Oh mom...you never told me that." The younger woman said with concern. 18 gave a small smile and continued.

"But eventually, I got pregnant with you and you managed to hold out, at least just barely. You were born a month premature, but you made it out safe and healthy and that was the important thing. You were early, but you're here."

"Is that why I never had siblings?"

"Yes, I was too scared to try again, I didn't want to risk it. But I'm so happy you were born, you're my greatest accomplishment. I was so disheartened at the thought of never being able to have a child with my husband, but you came along and were our little miracle. Having a child with someone you love is a gift." The mother said, brushing her daughter's blonde locks out of her face. Marron could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Oh mom! I wish you didn't tell me this! I mean, I'm happy you did, but I'm pregnant and an emotional wreck!" The woman said, whiping tears from her face. "AH! I love you!" She said, pulling her mother into a mushy embrace. Then suddenly...WHAM! She felt a huge kick from the baby. "OOF...!" The blonde said clutching her stomach.

"That doesn't seem 'ok' to me!" The older woman said, holding her daughters shoulders, worried she would topple off the bench.

"I'm fine really I-" Then a rush of water fell with a SPLAT! onto the ground below Marron's feet. "-...I'm not fine." Bra, who came out of the store with a shopping bag, stopped dead in her tracks.

"MAR! DID YOUR WATER JUST BREA-" Before she could finish her sentence, 18 had already scooped Marron up, carried her outside and flew towards the hospital. "Wait! Wait for me!" The Saiyan Princess called and rushed to catch up to them.

_~At the hospital~ _

"Bra, call your brother!" 18 demanded.

"Already did it, he said he'd be here as soon as he can, he said he needed to call off his meeting first." Bra replied, nervously. "I'm going to call my parents, too. Do you want me to call Uncle Krillin?"

"Yes, please, I'm going to stay in the delivery room with Marron." Once 18 was out of the room, Bra began to dial the others.

~_At Capsule Corp._~

"Wait, Mr. Briefs! You can't just leave the meeting like this! We have very important business to discuss."

"It can wait, I need to be in that delivery room." Trunks huffed, locking up his office doors. He rushed down the hallway, as the persistent secretary followed.

"Please, I can't handle all these business people myself! Besides, isn't this woman not even your wife? Why do you care so much that you'll be willing to put an entire company in jeopardy?" Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the man.

"First of all, 'this woman' happens to be one of my best friends in the entire world, never mind the status of our relationship. She's been my friend long before I inherited this damned company, and therefore is much higher of a priority. Secondly, if you can't handle these 'business people', then why are you working here, huh? Isn't that your job, to deal with 'business people'?"

"But sir-"

"I'm leaving, gotta go watch myself become a daddy." The CEO turned his back to the man and began walking away, before quickly turning back to say, "Oh, and you're fired. Toodle-loo." He waved. Promptly, he got into his jet and made his way to the hospital. "Damn Marron, please hang on, I'll be right there."

_~At the hospital...again~ _

"Oh thank Dende, you're here!" Bra jumped out of her seat in the waiting room, as she saw her brother run through the door. She gave him a quick hug before directing him to the delivery room. And as soon as he opened the door, he saw Marron, laying in the bed, covered in sweat, with her mother by her side, holding her hand.

"I-...am I late?" The lilac-haired man asked, disappointed. The two women shrugged, but smiled at him, with 18 pointing towards the doctor. In the doctors arms was a tiny white bundle, with a long monkey-like tail poking out from the blankets. The tail had lilac fur and looked incredibly soft.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked, with Trunks slowly nodding in response. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl. 8lbs, 3 oz. I was informed not to be alarmed if it had a tail, I don't know why and frankly I'm not going to ask. I'll let you see her after we wash her off." Trunks nodded again and walked over to Marron's bed. 18 let go of her daughter's hand, and turned towards the large window to give the two a little privacy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold her in any longer, she wanted out." Marron laughed. "She's certainly got fighting spirit in her blood." Trunks smiled weakly and took her hand.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, I'm sorry I'm late, I promised I'd be by your side." He said, avoiding her gaze. She gave him a soft smile before kissing his knuckles.

"Hey, you were late, but you're here."


	10. The Crazy Family

SO I'm going to be wrapping this story up real soon, and I figured I'd just pop out a new chapter again and then the last one perhaps tomorrow, or at least later this week. Speaking of popping out, yeah, Marron popped out that baby and gosh I wish I could have done a less stupid way of showing how each family member interacts with her but in the end I decided to go with this mushy-gushy mess. This story is really going down hill, it was supposed to be a light, funny romp through the TruMar field and ended up as this emotional-wreck. GET THE BEN AND JERRY'S OUT. All joking aside, please enjoy this chapter.

And yes, the name is a reference to Panty&amp;Stocking, mostly because I wanted to stick with the naming scheme of the Briefs.

* * *

"Wow." Trunks said in quiet awe, as he held his newborn baby girl in his arms. "You know that saying 'no one's perfect'? Well, that theory has been disproven, she is just...perfect." Marron watched from her hospital bed with a content smile as the new father carefully examined their daughter.

"Well, I'm glad you like her, I lost the receipt."

"Haha." Trunks scoffed, rolling his eyes before gluing his stare back onto the infant as she began to stir. Her eyes opened slightly, along with her tiny mouth and out came a small squeak. It was as if that one sound caused the half-Saiyan's heart to melt. "Hi, baby girl. It's papa. Yes, sweetheart, you're the cutest baby ever and papa's not going to let mean old mama return you." The lilac-haired man said, in baby-talk. The plush little tail began to curl up and nudge Trunks's cheek. "Hey, knock it off, you little monkey, that tickles!" He said, giggling himself silly. "I guess this means she likes me back!" Marron grinned at the sight of him being so giddy.

"You're such a dork." She teased. Trunks opened his mouth to protest, but the woman had already changed the subject. "By the way, what are we going to name her?"

"I- you know, I have no idea." The man answered, then thought for a bit. "...maybe...Stocking?"

"Stocking Briefs..." Marron pondered for a bit, saying it over and over again slowly. "Hmm...sounds a little stupid."

"It's hard to avoid stupidity with that last name."

"That's true. And for some reason, you Briefs tend to be extremely attractive anyway, so you gotta give the average-looking people something to make them feel better about themselves!" The blonde snorted. "Stocking it is!"

"Excellent! Baby girl Stocking. Haha, I love it!" The half-Saiyan said with a laugh and returned to cooing at his daughter. "Just as much as I love you!" The small woman beamed with delight, she had never felt happier. Ever since she was a teenager, she had always dreamed of one day marrying Trunks and having a family with him. Of course, it hadn't gone quite as she expected; they weren't married, they had a baby unplanned, etc. But still, to her it was beautiful enough, and she couldn't ask for more. They were two friends in love, with a precious baby daughter whom they both loved and cherished. It was so beautiful, she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

"My mother was right."

"Hm?" Trunks mumbled, clearly distracted by the baby. But Marron continued anyway.

"Having a baby with someone you love is a gift." She said softly, with a gentle smile. This time, the man looked up at her, with widened eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Uh, who is it?" Marron called to the door, while maintaining eye contact with Trunks.

"It's the grandparents!" The voice of Bulma replied.

"And auntie!" Bra added on.

"I guess, I should go open the door." The lavender-haired man said quietly, a little flustered.

"Yeah, you should." The blonde agreed, in almost a whisper. Trunks stood up, handed the baby to her mother and opened the door. In shuffled the four new grandparents and an overly excited Bra.

"Hey, is this a party?" Trunks asked as he held the door.

"Congratulations, bud." Bulma replied, giving her son with a kiss on the cheek. She was carrying a bouquet of daffodils in one arm and holding Vegeta's hand with the other. The Saiyan gave his son a silent nod of approval and followed Bulma into the room to allow 18 and Krillin in.

"Congrats, Trunks!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Thanks, Uncle Krillin." Trunks chuckled as he bent down to allow the small man to ruffle his hair. Behind them was Bra, grinning like an idiot. She didn't even say a word as she pulled her brother into a noogie and entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hi!" Marron greeted them, cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Her father asked.

"I'm great! Still a little drugged up but I'm much better." The new mother replied.

"Has Trunks been giving you a hard time?" Bulma joked.

"Of course."

"Did you guys come here to be annoying or see the baby?" Trunks huffed, folding his arms as he reclaimed his seat next to the bed.

"Both." Everyone, except Vegeta and 18, smugly replied, causing a vein to pop out of Trunk's head in irritation.

"Alright, who's gonna see her first?" The blue-haired grandmother asked.

"Quick, Marron, who's you're favorite out of everyone here?" The half-Saiyan prince asked in a fake-frantic.

"Oh, that's not funny, Trunks!" The blonde bickered, causing everyone to chuckle. "Let's just go around the room, clockwise, starting with Bra." Marron handed the baby to Trunks, who in turn passed her to Bra. The turquiose-haired woman fidgeted as she tried to adjust herself to a proper baby-holding position.

"What's her name?" She asked her brother.

"Stocking."

"Ah...hi, Stocking! It's me, you're auntie Bra!" The baby looked up at her aunt and blinked her large eyes. "Bet you've heard me yelling a lot already, do you recognize my voice?" The half-Saiyan giggled softly, while trying to hold back tears. "Augh! You're so cute, dammit! I can't do this, mom, take her!" She handed her to Bulma and wiped away her tears, then leaned against her brother's shoulder. Bulma smiled down at the baby and cooed.

"Aw, did you make auntie Bra cry? It's ok, she cries really easily." Everyone snickered at Bra as she rolled her eyes. "'Nana', is that what I should be called? I feel like 'grandma' is too old sounding. It's so nice to finally see you, sweet-pea! It seemed like just yesterday I was holding your father in my arms like this." Bulma looked up and smiled at Trunks, who returned the smile. "And your aunt, they were both so adorable, just like you." Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Oh great, now I'm crying! Here you go, 18."

"Is this a normal human birthing ritual?" Vegeta muttered. "To pass the baby around the room like some sort of game?"

"Be quiet, Vegeta!" Bulma chastised through her tears.

"Lucky for you, I can't cry or I'll rust." Android 18 said as she took the baby into her arms. "It's me, your other grandmother. You can call me whatever, I don't care. First of all, that Saiyan tail is disgusting, but the rest of you is cute."

"Bite me, Toaster." Vegeta snarled.

"Secondly, please, be a good girl for your parents, they're very hard-working people, the kindest kids I've ever known."

"Aw, thanks mom." Marron said, placing her hand on her chest. "That's one of the mushiest things I've heard you say." The cyborg's face began to turn red.

"Ok, this is too embarrassing for me, it's your turn, Krillin." She said quickly, handing her husband the baby.

"Oh! Ok! Um...uh... hi baby! It's your grand-pappy!" Krillin laughed awkwardly, his bushy grey mustache concealing his smile. "You sure are one special girl, making so many people cry just from your adorable-ness. You're gonna break some hearts when you're older. And if some boys don't get the hint, tell them your grand-pappy is the strongest human on Earth!" Stocking looked up at Krillin with wide eyes and reached out her hand to touch his mustache. "Oh-ho! You're interested in my mustache? Aw, y-your hands are so tiny and cute- ugh!" The small man's eyes began to water, as he held her out to her other grandfather. "Now you're making me cry, how can you be so cute!? Here Vegeta!"

"Dad, are you jealous that you shaved your mustache now?" Bra asked snarklily, causing Trunks and Bulma to crack up at the memory of the Saiyan's ugly Freddy Mercury pornstache.

"No." Vegeta lied, then looked down at the baby. He took a deep breath in and blushed as he tried to hide his awkwardness. "Listen up, girl, you don't understand yet what it means to have a family. You don't understand yet just how lucky you are to have been born into this crazy family. I married into it, and let me tell you it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It was hard to be a father to your father. He was a little asshole. In fact, I wish you and your mother the best of luck, because he still is quite the asshole. But that's more or less my fault for being a crappy father. Nonetheless, I am 100% certain that he will be a much better father than I was, not even a wish on the dragon balls could make me half the amazing man he's grown to become. He's caring and kind when he wants to be and since you're such a cute motherfucker, he'll definitely be that way with you, he's... sort of a pansy-ass. Anyway, I hope one day when you're a teenager and you're going through a rebellious stage and giving your parents a tough time, remember how lucky you are to be in this ridiculous family. Realize they are doing the best they can, they could do a lot worse and that they...love you...a lot."

"D-Daddy...!" Trunks sniffled grossly. Vegeta looked up to see that both his son and Marron were in tears and everyone else who was crying before was crying even harder.

"W-why are you all crying?!" Vegeta blushed even harder, taken aback by the sudden emotion that filled the room.

"Vegeta, that was beautiful!" Bulma cried. The Saiyan heaved an embarrassed sigh, then handed the baby to her mother.

"I see what you mean by crazy family." Marron giggled, wiping away her tears as her, her mother and Vegeta watched in amusement as the others all joined together in an emotional, yet comical group hug.


End file.
